Proteolysis is increased in obese diabetic (NIDDM) and nondiabetic individuals compared to nonobese nondiabetics. This study's aim is to determine whether NIDDM is associated with increased proteolysis independent of obesity by evaluating protein kinetics in nonobese diabetic individuals. The investigators will also determine whether NIDDM and obesity are associated with insulin resistance with respect to protein metabolism. Progress report and summary of findings: No patients admitted during this period. Preliminary data showed increased whole body proteolysis in type 2 Diabetes Mellitus, but there were not sufficient subjects for the finding to achieve significance.